This invention relates to Prunus and primarily to a Prunus hybrid which is a product of crossing a seed parent Prunus sargentii `Columnaris`, an unpatented cultivar, with an unknown pollen parent.
I first discovered this plant in a row of Prunus sargentii seedlings in a nursery near Plainsboro Township, N.J. I asexually reproduced the plant by grafting on bare root understocks in a cultivated area of the nursery. I have observed the plants thus produced and find that the characteristics initially observed are in fact reproduced in successive generations.
Prunus includes a varied and diversified group of ornamental woody plants. Most of these plants are grown for their fruit in addition to their ornamental value. The Prunus species that do no produce edible cherries are predominately grown for ornamental purposes. Prunus sargentii is one such species. Originating in Japan, it is the hardiest of the oriental cherry trees. The flowers are a deep pink. It is a wide-spreading tree with brilliant scarlet autumn foliage which addes to its ornamental attractiveness. Prunus sargentii `Columnaris` has all the qualities of P. sargentii but is columnar in habit, although the tree will grow wider as it grows older.